gtae6343fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Stress and Strain
You need to include inline citations (with page numbers) throughout to give proper credit to your sources of information *Make sure you add appropriate categories to help catalog your page within the wiki *Use more specific and descriptive filenames. Someone should be able to guess at the contents of the image from the filename alone *I realize it's a longer article already, but because this is a design course, you need to include a section discussing the implications of stress and strain on aerospace and design *Another method for measuring strain is grated fiber optics (as the fiber is stretched or compressed the waveform through it changes). It's probably worth mentioning in your "other methods" *Cauchy has a first name(s) and you should use it when first referencing him *The units of Pascals and Newtons are named after people and are always capitalized (just like Ohms or Watts) --Wengler 16:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) In general, don't ever make the claim "X is the most important topic in the field of Y." It is a sure way to anger your readers who are experts on some other topic, Z in Y. It is also completely unverifiable and not really appropriate for an encyclopedic article. I like the use of Beer/Johnson... ah how i miss those orange illustrations... but you must cite the references in the text, not just at the end of the article. You should just label your figures 1,2,3... there's really not enough content here to justify having two "Sections." At the bottom of your strain definition it looks like you may or may not be quoting something... make up your mind. You need to better emphasize the relation between stress and strain, i.e. that you can't have one without the other. The sentence "As we can see from the definition of strain, it is produced due to stress in a body." is inadequate for this purpose. The text in some of your figures is too small to be readable. Make these pictures bigger on the page. The reader should not have to click the image to read it. As Wengler says, you should include some discussion of implications for aerospace design. How do we test aircraft for strain? Do aircraft deform measurably in flight? For what parts of an aircraft is stress/strain an important design issue? -- Matt Daskilewicz * Some of the discussion could be stated a little more concisely (for example, strain definition) so that you don't lose the reader's interest * As Matt stated, you can more easily express stress and strain in terms of each other, and that should be a main focus * Which of the measuring techniques can be applied to aerospace engineering? Do they use strain gages for testing / in-flight monitoring, etc? * References need to be used in-line as well as the end of the article * All of my other comments have been taken care of by the other two, but overall, good job in explaining a very broad topic that doesn't just apply to aerospace engineering. --Jason Corman 10:05 October 2, 2009 review by Sang-in Park I'm sorry I'm late You make a good article for stress and strain, but there are some problems in the article. 1) In the part of Stress, you need to mention about Cauchy's stress tensor. Your definition is absolutely right but it is so simple. In addition, you explain two type of stress-normal and shear stress, respectively. However, they are component of stress tensor. I think that the order of statement between stress tensor and its component may be changed although you mention normal and shear stress first and then mention stress tensor. 2) In the part of Strain, I think you should focus on strain. The Hooke's law which is very common constitutive equation is should be form other section. Although your statement about stress and strain is good, the relationship between two physical quantity should be mentioned as a constitutive equation. 3) the unit of strain is non-dimensional. I think that the radian is also non-dimensional unit. Thus, you do not need to mention unit of shear strain as a radian. I will mention more at later time John Bennewitz's Comments: It appears that much of the feedback requests were implemented. Overall, this article is pretty informative and thorough. However, there are a couple issues you may want to address: 1) Awkward spacing of equations (Many of the equations do not appear to be properly placed within the text) 2) Grammar & Spelling Mistakes: For instance, in the introduction paragraph you state: "Stress beyond permissible limit will cause failure of the aircraft structure.". It should read "Stress beyond the permissible limit will cause failure of the aircraft structure." Some awkward wording appears in the following sentence located in the Definition Section: "One is surface force, acting on the surface of the body and the other one is body force, acting on each element of the body." Try to re-structure this sentence to make it a bit more clear. There is a misspelling in the following title: "Pertinece to Aircraft Design" should be "Pertinence to Aircraft Design" 3) In the Pertinence to Aircraft Design Section, this can definitely be more detailed. There are many generalities stated as to how stress & strain are applicable to aircraft design, but no specific details are offered. I think this section may be improved with a case study in which you mention how stress & strain affected the design of a specific aircraft. Review by Jean-Baptiste Mercier Your article is well structured. Pictures are now OK and explanations are easy to follow. All of the recommendations have been mainly followed. I have only 3 possible comments: * You provide very few information about the components of the stress tensor. At least you should explain what is the meaning of each term. This might require a picture with a trihedral of infinitesimal volume. You may also explain that the Cauchy's tensor is symmetric in most engineering cases (i.e. when body forces are neglected). * You wrote "There will be no strain in a material, if there is no stress" You should specify somewhere that you are dealing with ELASTICITY only, for this statement to be always true. * Maybe you can be more specific when you write about "strain beyond the permissible limit". Stress may also be a criterion and is maybe the most important one. Besides you could explain what the "permissible limit" consists in. I think permanent strain will set a maximum acceptable applied force before failure for example.